


The Match

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caretaker Belle, Caretaker Killian, Diapers, F/M, Gen, Infantilism, Little Baelfire, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: In a society where every little must have a caretaker, there's a special system to match the two. After years of waiting, Killian and Belle are finally getting the little they wanted.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Belle, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Belle/Captain Hook | Killian Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Match

Killian and Belle stand nervously in the lobby. They’ve been on the waiting list for a little for just over 2 years. They had the nursery set up as soon as they signed up, but were told it could take a while. Their friends David and Mary Margaret had been on the list for 4 years before Emma was placed with them. Single parents had it harder, Ingrid got Elsa after 8 excruciating years. The agency had to find not just the right match for the caretakers but for the little as well. Some littles did not do well with daddies, others desperately needed one. Some would be fine going to the little daycare but others needed at least one stay at home parent.

Finally, they had been called. After waiting so long, they hadn’t cared if it was a boy or a girl, yet Killian felt his heart swirl with pride when he found out that it was a boy. He was getting a son.

The door creaks open and Regina Mills stepped into the stark white waiting room. She was the master behind this operation. Ever since the Little Act was passed, guaranteeing each little was required to have a caretaker, she opened the home for littles that either lost theirs or never had one to begin with. Herself and her wife had been matched with quite the feisty little, Lily, and were the biggest success story.

“Mr. and Mrs. Jones, thank you for coming so fast,” she shakes their hands.

Belle smooths down her dress. “We’ve been waiting for this day for quite some time.”

“I understand your excitement,” Regina smiles. “And I know that Baelfire is excited to meet you.”

Killian’s heart flutters. “Baelfire? That’s his name?”

“Yes. His little age is around 1 years old. He loves playing outside and bubble baths. His original caretaker was his father, but he sadly passed away a few years ago. He’s a healthy little boy, just had any new vaccines yesterday.”

Belle digs her nails into her husband’s hands. “Does he know we’re coming?”

“Yes and he’s been quite excited,” Regina explains. “But don’t be surprised if he’s a little shy. He’s not great around new people.”

She leads them through the door and down a long corridor. There’s a big window looking into a playroom. Some of the littles are at the dollhouse or toy kitchen. A few are being fed, while others are with some adults that Belle and Killian recognize from around town. Regina points to the corner of the room where a little with brown curls and big eyes lays in a playpen, not touching any of the toys.

  
“That’s your Bae,” she says.

Tears prick Belle’s eyes and Killian wraps an arm around her, kissing her cheek. He almost didn’t want to get a little. Both had been given the classification as caretaker, but after issues with his own father, he was unsure of if he could give a little the care they needed. Belle, however, was meant to be a mommy. He saw the way she played with their friends’ littles. The devotion she had. He was willing to give it a shot, just to make her happy.

And now seeing the little boy that needs him, he knows he made the right choice.

Regina leads them inside and she nods to a few adults, stopping to look at some drawings a group is doing. Finally, they reach the playpen. Baelfire scoots himself up, looking between Regina and the couple. It’s then they can see he’s in a red and white striped onesie, his diaper bulging out of it.

“Baelfire,” Regina says. “This is Killian and Belle. They’re your new mommy and daddy.”

Baelfire tilts his head. “Family?”

“That’s right.” Regina opens the door to the playpen. “Come on, walk to them.”

Baelfire hesitates and out of instinct, Killian drops to his knees, holding out his arms. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You can come to Daddy.”

Slowly, Baelfire crawls out of the playpen and pushes himself up onto it. He takes one wobbly step, then another. Finally, he crashes into Killian’s arms. Killian stands up, cradling him close. Baelfire looks up at him with curious eyes and Killian feels himself fall in love. Belle moves closer and tears stream down her face.

  
“Hey there, precious,” she coos. “I’m your new Mommy. But you can call me Mama if you feel like.”

“And I’m Daddy or Papa,” Killian explains.

Baelfire nods, putting his thumb in his mouth. “Bae.”

“Oh, that’s such a sweet name,” Killian tells him.

“He’s gotten the same shots that we give most of our littles,” Regina interrupts. ”So, Belle, you’ll be able to hold him.”

Belle holds out her arms and Killian reluctantly shifts Baelfire into them. She holds him a little closer to her face and presses tiny kisses all over it. Baelfire blushes and she pinches his cheeks, making him blush harder. Killian suddenly remembers the diaper bag on his shoulder and reaches in, pulling out a soft teddy bear. He dangles it in front of Bae’s face.

  
“We brought this for you,” he says.

“Teddy!” Bae snatches it and holds it tight.

“Now, Baelfire, we don’t snatch,” Regina says. Bae looks down, pouting but Belle just holds him closer.

“It’s okay, you’re excited,” Belle says. “We don’t have to go into the rules right now.”

“Speaking of which, you two need to sign some paperwork.”

The new family goes into Regina’s office where Killian and Belle sign a mountain of documents. Some are for legal guardianship of Baelfire, while the rest detail the discipline plan they put in place. It’s nothing extreme, timeouts as a first resort, spanking at the last. They sign off promising to bring Baelfire to appointments as necessary, both medical and therapeutic. Finally, the ink is dried and Belle is carrying their new little boy off to their SUV, Killian by her side. He opens the door for his wife and she nestles Baelfire into his car seat. Baelfire starts to whine and Killian fishes out a pacifier, sticking it in his mouth.

“This car seat keeps you safe until we get home,” he tells him. Baelfire looks up at them with big eyes and Killian kisses his forehead. “You’ll get snuggles when we get there.”

Killian drives home, while Belle sits in the backseat, making faces and singing to Baelfire. It’s from the front that Killian hears his baby giggle for the first time and tears fall down his face.

When they arrive home, Killian carries him inside. Baelfire looks curiously around the relaxed living room with lots of bookcases and a cozy recliner. He takes him into the kitchen, which has a new high chair and a bottle warmer. Up the stairs, Baelfire is introduced to his nursery. It’s bright yellow with all white furniture, toys arranged carefully in bins on one side. A wardrobe contains everything they could possibly want to dress their sweet baby in. A rocking chair is near a sound machine, across from the white crib where Baelfire will sleep.

“Do you like it, baby?” Killian asks. Baelfire looks around in wonder, his teddy still clutched to his chest.

“Mine?” he asks.

“Yes, sweetheart, it’s all yours.”

He gently puts Baelfire down and watches as he zooms over to the toys. Killian grins, wrapping an arm around Belle.

“He’s perfect,” Belle whispers.

“Yes he is, “ Killian agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have age play or spanking prompts for Captain Beauty & Bae or Snowing & Emma, lemme know.


End file.
